In conventional elevator ropes, a core rope is disposed centrally. The core rope is configured by twisting three core rope strands together with each other. Each of the core rope strands is constituted by a number of yarns that are formed by bundling fibers. An outer circumference of the core rope is coated by a resin core rope coating body. A plurality of steel strands are twisted together on an outer circumference of the core rope coating body. Each of the steel strands is formed by twisting together a plurality of steel wires (see Patent Literature 1, for example).